Unknown Fact
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Granny Erina is being mischievous when giving an unknown fact about Joseph to Caesar. Caesar is confused and intrigued. Joseph is freaking out. (AN: This story is not up for people to translate)


**_Idea:_** This is now my headcanon, and I will not accept it in any other way.

Caesar would be the first to admit that he didn't know everything about Joseph. To be fair, it went both ways. There were some things that the two simply didn't talk about. They were fine with it. Their relationship was still strong, so why did it matter?

The only thing that the two wanted to do was settle down in New York City, after the fight with the Pillar Men. That was a simple request, which was half fulfilled. They travelled across the sea with Ms. Erina and Lisa Lisa. They lived together for a bit, so that they could do some job and house hunting. Lisa Lisa was the first to move out to Hollywood. Joseph had found a job in real estate, which suited him quite well. Caesar was welcomed with open arms by an elderly couple that ran an antique shop. Now, he and Joseph found a house just outside the city. It was a modest house that they planned to live in for the rest of their lives.

The leftover trio recently finished dinner. So, they sat about the living room drinking tea. The conversation was mostly about the future move. The couple planned to move within the next few weeks. Probably less, as most of their stuff was packed. So, all was left was the move itself. This was when a hidden fact about Joseph came to light.

"Granny, I am _not_ taking the piano!"

Joseph Joestar did not yell at his beloved grandma. Oh no. He simply exclaimed in a loud manner. The old woman continued to seep on her tea with a small smile.

"Piano?"

Caesar muttered to himself in confusion. His green eyes watched the conversation back and forth, as if it was a tennis match. Since when did this giant man beside him play a classical instrument? No matter how much he looked at it in different angles, it didn't make any sense.

"Joseph is very good at it. I can't play it and don't want it laying around, gathering dust."

The elderly woman explained to the blond Italian. His eyes widened, before they flew back to Joseph. The same one whose face now resembled that of a tomato. It went as far as his ears and a bit down the neck. Was that embarrassment? Was Joseph Joestar _embarrassed _that he could play the piano? So many questions mixed with wonder and amusements ran through Caesar's mind. Granny Erina pouted at her grandchild.

"I don't know why you're being so difficult. It'd be such a shame for your skills to rust away. I insist that you take the piano. Perhaps you can play something for sweet Caesar."

That smile was anything but innocent or sweet. The Italian couldn't help but admire her way of turning his lover into this mess. Joseph gritted his teeth and folded his arms. His eyes averted to another direction where he didn't look at either of them. Now, it was only his cheeks that were coloured red. Not as bright as before, but still there. Erina pulled down her glasses to cast a look towards Caesar. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she winked at him. Her head nudged behind her. When he followed the direction, he saw a black grand piano. It shined underneath the soft indoor lighting. The stool was plain in comparison, but it matched the colour down to its shade. There were no music sheets present. So, if one wanted to play on it, they either had to do it via memory or with their own music sheets. Caesar wouldn't admit it out loud, but he always thought it was there for decoration purposes only. He had no idea that it was played on regularly. Or, at least, it was used to.

"It's the same one that he practiced on since he was 5."

The elderly woman explained. Her glasses were pushed back into their previous placement.

"You made me study it."

Joseph grumbled under his breath.

"But you enjoyed it."

His grandmother countered.

"Yeah, when that bi- uh… my '_teacher_' wasn't breathing down my neck."

Caesar raised his hand to cover his mouth. It muffled a chuckle, but his shoulders still gave away his amusement. The brown headed young man buried his face into his green scarf. His deep, low groan was still heard through the material. The Italian decided that, perhaps, he should jump in to save the poor soul.

"We'll take it. Though, I'm not sure how we'll fit it through the door."

"You'll find a way."

With that, the conversation changed towards other matters for the rest of the evening. Joseph was uncharacteristically quiet through it. The other two decided to leave him be. This scenario continued until the elderly woman decided that it was time for her to go to bed. With a 'good night', she left the pair of men alone. Caesar placed his hands on his knees and got up. He moved to gather the tea set that was still out. Once he finished, he turned his green eyes over to the silent figure. A snort almost escaped him at the pouty look Joseph gave him. Unable to resist it, the blond reached out with the intention to ruffle the dark hair. Without the gloves on his hands, as he had no use for them for the moment, he felt the soft texture of the hair. Caesar ran his fingertips through the hair a few times. He noted with a soft expression how Joseph closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. The Italian brushed away the bangs from the forehead, before he leaned in to press a soft kiss against it. They shared a smile, before he went to the kitchen to clean the tea set.

Caesar wasn't there for long, before he heard it.

Soft music started to play. The melody danced across the air, stretching out to fill in every space. Caesar stopped cleaning the cup in his hands. He closed his eyes, which allowed him to embrace the song even more. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was a complicated one. Even though it was beautiful, the speed and several notes played together said everything. The Italian wasn't a musician on any level. Not even in writing did he have any talent. He was better at painting than anything else. Even so, he appreciated the song for all it was worth.

Without knowing it, he became lost in his thoughts and the music. His body went on autopilot as it finished cleaning the tea set.

Once done, he put them aside to dry, then walked back into the living room. Caesar's eyes snapped towards the piano. There sat a familiar figure, which continued to play without a pause. The Italian stopped in his tracks as he watched his lover. It was almost comical, how expectations seemed to be squashed by reality. If ever asked to imagine Joseph playing the piano, he'd have only one image in mind. That the giant man would be extremely uncomfortable as his fingers clumsily tried to play. Though, not for long before his famous temper got the better of him and he walked away. The question of whether the piano would be destroyed, was up in the air.

Reality, as stated before, showed a different side.

Joseph sat with his back straight. His head bobbed to the music, as if there was more to it than one heard. With ease, practice and skill, his giant fingers danced across the keys.

Soon, Caesar found himself right behind the Joestar man. His hands rested on the strong shoulders. The dark headed man paused for a split second, before switching to another song. This one was slower. Sweeter. It felt like it told a story. It reminded the Italian of the rainy days back in Italy. Back in the good old days, before his dad left them. Before everything became chaos. When the relationship between him and his siblings was strong, and it felt like nothing could break it. On those rainy days, his dad would entertain the other children. With stories or music, it didn't matter. Caesar would look outside the window and watch as the rain fell. The drumming almost always put him in a drowsy mood, ready to fall asleep in any minute.

Caesar's breath hitched, as his mind triggered itself back into reality. His eyes blinked several times, unaware of how deep he was lost in his memories. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Joseph's neck in a loose grip. His chin dug a bit in the space between his arm and the other's neck. He felt as Joseph's massive body leaned back against him. Even so, not once has he stopped playing.

Caesar snuggled his nose into the neck. The mixture of his lover's scent and the music soothed his soul once more. This time, he allowed himself to get lost in reality, rather than in dreamland.


End file.
